


The Stranger with the Kind Eyes

by AngelicBeauti3



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ancient Egypt, F/M, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, Insults, Light Angst, Memory World Arc, Millennium World, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV First Person, light humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicBeauti3/pseuds/AngelicBeauti3
Summary: After an unfortunate turn of events, Akefia finds himself in a predicament beyond his control. He didn't understand why a total stranger would go out of the way for someone like him, and though he'd never given a damn about world, he knew that he'd always remember the stranger with the kind eyes. [Thief Bakura/Akefia x OC] *Millennium World Arc





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Stranger with the Kind Eyes  
> Pairing: Thief Bakura x OC  
> Rating: T  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

 

What started off as a dull pain in my chest soon intensified and crept its way throughout my entire body. It wasn't long before I started to feel weak and sick to my stomach as the pain became disorienting and started to affect my judgment. Despite this, or perhaps due to this, I still continued onward. For some time, I focused on the pain, honing in on every sensation; where it came from, how badly it hurt, and how badly I wanted it to stop.

A low hiss somehow escaped itself from between my severely crackled lips - a combination of frustration and determination. From this point on, I knew I had two options: **fight or give up.**

Surviving a village massacre and learning to care for myself at an early age had made me stronger than most people, so I made the decision to push through. Being miles away from the city, in an unfamiliar part of the land, pushing through was my only hope until I found a solution. Thanks to a snake bite I sustained while wondering through the desert following my duel with the Pharaoh's servant, Mahad - my body had been inflicted with quite a bit of damage that was now taking its toll on me. I was amazed that I even had enough strength left to summon Diabound, my ka, to help me escape after the battle with Mahad, but now I had to deal with this. 

As I trudged through the scorching Egyptian desert, I wondered if I would make it through my ordeal. My horse had already given out a ways back, and if I failed to reach a destination soon, I would too. I kept a hand pressed tightly against my chest and continued on my treacherous journey until I noticed something odd heading towards me... something sinister...

Staring out into the far distance, my eyes practically jumped from their sockets as I realized what was approaching me.

_A sand storm?! Just my luck..._

The winds howled and twisted violently as the dark clouds ripped through the desert at break neck speed. This had to be one of the biggest sand storms to coast through Egypt, and I was directly in its path. I exhale deeply with what may be my final breath - not at all ready to accept death, then suddenly the storm was upon me. Wind and sand pound against me as I wrap my arms across my eyes and struggle against the storm, refusing to turn away. I pushed myself, my body, to carry on, but with each step, the pain plaguing my being made its presence known. And as if that wasn't enough, the force of the wind kept knocking me on my ass.

I muttered a few curses, slowly picked myself up, and once again advanced forward. After sometime, the winds picked up even more, making it impossible to see anything whatsoever, and that's when it happened...

In a flash, the storm swept me completely away and threw my already damaged body clean across the lone desert, as if I were nothing more than a weightless feather floating gently in a summer's breeze. One loud, panicked scream emitted from my mouth as my heart raced, and my body ran cold with an emotion I hadn't felt since childhood, since the massacre of my village...

_**Fear** _

I collided with the earth with a 'wham', the impact rattling my brain and shattering any thought I wished to muster up at that time. I knew by now that I was practically dead, but I needed to do it; I needed to open my eyes. It was the only way to ensure that I would not croak completely.

_Come on!_

I focused what little energy I had left, concentrating on that one little thing, and after a while, I was able to finally crack them open slightly - about halfway. They felt heavy, oh so heavy, and sore.

_I did it._

The storm had blown over now, and I cracked a painful smile as I stared up at the heavens above, taking in the beauty of the amber glow stretching across the horizon. The clouds were a nice touch too, looking so plush and comfortable, and a single one of them would probably make for a nice bed if that were possible. And though I was still somewhat out of it, I could tell by gazing at the sky-line that darkness would fall soon. I had to find my way back to civilization quickly, so in a brief moment of determination, I tried to sit upright and attempted to stand. The attempt was a momentary success as I began to slowly trudge across the desert only to have my body collapse to the ground again. At this point, I looked out into the distance to see nothing but a vast collection of sand, and stillness. There was no one around for miles. I was all alone, just like during Kul-Elna's destruction. 

Time seemed to stand still as everything stopped and silence took over. Right then I turned over onto my back and closed my eyes, only for a moment. I decided I would try to rest a bit and regain any bit of strength I could gather. The break seemed to help for a little while until the aching returned. My eyes popped open as the pain flared once more and every muscle in my body tensed up. I was certain, my body was breaking down as the aching, extreme heat, and exhaustion overpowered me. Lightheadedness and nausea soon followed, and the world seemed to spin around me. I could feel my vision blurring also, but I squeezed my eyes shut and re-opened them, attempting to re-focus on my surroundings. By this point, my mind was racing with thoughts of death as I was sure that I'd pass out in a few moments.

_So this is my end? Is this really how I, the Great Akefia,'Thief King' of Kemet meets his maker?_

_What a joke!_

_This isn't fair. It wasn't suppose to end this way at all! There's... still so much that I have to accomplish! Still so much I need to live for, I have to! The people of Kul-Elna are counting on me to avenge them._

_So why can't I get out of this stupid predicament? This is driving me crazy! There has to be some way for me to survive this..._

With each passing second I could feel my life force diminishing... as if death had already sealed my fate in its hands...

**"Must... keep... moving..."**

Once more, I turned on my stomach and dragged my injured body across the heated sand little by little, until eventually I grew worn out by the struggle of it all, and stopped to rest, rolling over onto my back again. Everything remained still for a moment, then I could have sworn I'd heard the high-pitched bray of a horse and faint gallops approaching. I wanted to bring my head up to observe, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. _Damn it!_ I was a sitting duck, and if this person happened to be a criminal and found me lying here, I wouldn't stand a chance!

As I thought of what I should do to defend myself, I heard a young, feminine voice yell something. I could barely understand what was being said, but I assumed she'd spotted me and was calling out to me to catch my attention. Shortly after, the galloping comes to a stop, then I hear the girl call something out again. Her voice had grown closer, and I knew right then that she was somewhere nearby. If I could've mustered up the strength to laugh in this moment, I would have. Why the hell would she be foolish enough to save **my** life? Didn't she have a clue on who I was? And why wasn't she running away in fear?

At that point, another surge of pain shot through my body and that's when I remembered: _Oh, that's right. I'm **dying,** that's why._

I frowned at the thought of being rescued. I was unaccustomed to circumstances such as this. It made me feel weak, pathetic even, but there was nothing I could do except accept my fate. Through half-lidded eyes, I was able to make out the stranger's silhouette standing over me before I drifted away, finally allowing the darkness to consume me.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authoress Note - I'd like to thank everyone that has read this story! Hope you all enjoy the second chapter :)

I opened my eyes slowly and wiped away the remainders of sleep from them. I instantly noted the new setting around me. I wasn't sure how long I had been unconscious, nor did I know where I was now, but from what I gathered by my surroundings, I definitely wasn't out in the middle of the desert anymore. I studied the room and quickly registered that I was in someone's home by the looks of it. That's when I remembered...

_The snake bite, the sand storm, and the mysterious stranger._

As I lie awake, consumed with thoughts of this and that, I happened to hear the sound of footsteps approaching. Shifting my eyes to the open doorway, I soon saw a stranger enter the room. I watched them as they made their way in, sitting a large basket of goods off to the side. At that moment I couldn't help but wonder who this person was, and why they had rescued me.

While the stranger carried on with whatever tasks they were occupied with, I took another good look around the room. Of course it wasn't anything too extravagant, just a small, mud bricked home similar to a lot of the homes in Egypt. It was mostly empty, except for a bucket, a few baskets, and different jars of herbs neatly stored away on one side of the room. Two large windows let in just enough light to the room where I was, and the doorway swept a nice, cool breeze into the home.

I was so busy scoping out the place that I hadn't noticed it when the stranger walked back into the living room, that is until I felt my leg being pulled to the side all of a sudden. I frowned at the sudden action and looked down to see the stranger unwrapping the bloody gauze that stuck to my skin. I let out a faint growl being sure to alert the person that I was aware of their actions, slightly startling them. In an instant, the stranger sat back and looked toward me.

"Oh, I see you're finally awake," the feminine voice stated, their tone cheerful and full of life. "I was beginning to think I'd lost you."

 _That voice... where have I heard it before?..._ and then it hit me...

It was the same voice I'd heard before I blacked out in the desert. The stranger suddenly removed the hood of the cloak she was wearing, unveiling a set of curious, deep chocolate eyes, ebony hair cascading down her shoulders. Her skin was a deep brown, much darker than my own, and her face held an innocent glow. She seemed to be around my age - relatively young, but nearing adulthood.

"Who are you? What are you doing to me?" I growled snatching my leg away, but I soon realized that was a bad decision. Indescribable pain jolted through my body and I had to literally bite my bottom lip to keep the curse words from flying out of my mouth. My body felt like I had been dragged across the hot Egyptian desert and then run over by a stampede of Elephants a hundred times. Still, I demanded to know what sort of tricks she was up to. It wasn't like someone to house a thief, especially the 'King of Thieves'."

Her voice came across calm and collected as she looked at me. "Relax," she told me as she gently propped my leg back onto her lap. "Your leg is swollen, and your body has under gone grave exhaustion. You mustn't cause it any more stress."

I narrowed my eyes at her. I wasn't an idiot. "I can see that!"

My tone came across a lot harsher than I realized, though the girl didn't seem to care. She continued on without hesitation, and picked up where she left off. I observed quietly as she grabbed a fresh cloth and began to gingerly wash the infected area thoroughly.

Next, she grabbed a jar of herbs and quickly made them into a poultice. It was obvious that she'd done this quite often as her movements were swift and effortless. "This may sting a bit so I'm sorry if I cause you any discomfort in the process," she apologized "but I must make sure to properly treat you, otherwise your condition will only worsen." As she started to apply the paste, I did my best to ignore the stings and burning that came with it. It seemed to last forever, but eventually the irritation subsided earning a relieved sigh on my part. Finally, she wrapped my swollen leg and the wound site with fresh gauze.

"There. All done. That should hold it for now," she smiled overlooking her work proudly. She then moves on to overlooking the rest of my body. Her eyes roam freely over my being while she inspects it for more wounds, then I felt the rough, yet cool sensation of a cold cloth against my face. I welcomed the action contentedly as it was a nice change from the heat and sweat that stuck to my skin. Dipping the cloth back into a bowl of water beside her, the stranger repeated the action, this time placing it against my forehead. She let it stay there untouched for a while as she started to talk with me.

"You know, I'm honestly surprised that you're up so soon considering you were in pretty bad condition when I found you. You're very lucky to be alive, a lot of people die from a cobra bite, not to mention sand storms," she informed me.

I shot her a glare "Well, I'm not most people, and how did you know I had been bitten by a snake?"

She pulled the cloth from my head and gave a short nod, "That's for sure, and I've seen the bite marks on your calf. It looked pretty bad." She paused and stared up towards the ceiling as if searching for something to say, then she asked, "Also what were you doing out in the middle of a sand storm anyways?"

I didn't bother with a response to that, but she did state one important fact earlier: I was indeed **_alive_.** I hadn't died yet, which meant that I had another shot at completing my mission - my quest to vanquish the pharaoh and his pathetic little priests, then I'd have my revenge! Revenge for Kul-Elna!

I decided to cut pass all of the small talk and get the information I needed. I had lost too much time already, and lying here any longer would only delay my plans "How long have I been here?" I asked as I kept my eyes fixated on the small girl. Her large, innocent eyes widened to almost twice their normal size as they shifted in my direction, "A little over a day now," she replied as she took the cool cloth and gently dabbed at various parts of my body that were either caked with dried blood or old scabs.

So a little over a day, huh? I was quite sure the pharaoh and his minions thought they had gotten rid of me for good, but that couldn't have been further from the truth. My heart practically leaped for joy as I pictured the scene; the looks of disbelief on their faces as I came storming back into the palace. Pretty soon, a grin replaced my momentary discomfort, though it was short-lived as the girl caught sight of this and quirked a brow at me. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing that concerns _you_! You're annoying!"

I could tell by the look on her face that she wanted to say something rude in response. However, her entire demeanor changed and she simply dropped the subject. "Very well, I'll respect your privacy. But if your not going to let me in on your jokes, could you at least clue me in on who you are, and why you were out in the middle of the desert during a sand storm?"

I eyed her with a toothy grin. "Now, now, if I told you that then I'd have to kill you."

Whipping her hair behind her, she crossed her arms and confidently replied, "You wouldn't do that."

"Oh? And what makes you so certain?"

"Because, I'm the only person capable of helping you at the moment. There isn't another town for miles, and in your condition, you wouldn't get very far."

A frown washed over my features as I stared her down. I hated to admit it, but she was right. I had virtually no clue where I was, or, where I would go. And I would never make it back to the Pharaoh's kingdom like this, nor would I be able to rival his strength. If I wanted to succeed in finally defeating the Pharaoh, I would need to be at one-hundred percent. Though, there was one thing I couldn't help but wonder. "Why do _you_ care so much about helping _me_?" _Such a naïve girl. Who brings a total stranger into their home anyway?_

"Should I not?" I heard her sigh as she stood up, then she fixed her large eyes on me "Caring for others is what I do here. I'm sort of my village's healer, so to speak. When I found you out there I couldn't just leave you to die. I'm not sure why you're so against me helping you, but if you don't allow me, you won't get better."

"Fine..." I growled lowly and let my eyes focus on the ceiling. I couldn't believe it! The fact that _I_ , the great Thief King, had been saved by that of a common village girl was humiliating! It didn't matter how nice she was being to me. It still upset me! After all, it was my duty to take care of myself. "I'll do anything to shut you up!"

She looked down at me with a slight scowl as she stepped into the next room to tend to other matters, leaving me alone with my thoughts. It wasn't long before I started to drift back to sleep.

* * *

"Hey, wake up!" a voice called to me, shaking me and waking me from my sweet slumber. I instantly knew it was the girl again and felt myself quickly becoming annoyed. As I opened my eyes, I saw her sitting criss-cross next to my bed, holding a small bowl and clay mug in her hands.

I exhaled deeply as my eyes flicked over in her general direction. "What do you want, now?"

Despite my cold tone, the girl smiled at me and said, "Sorry to awaken you, but I made you some dinner." My eyes traveled back to the bowl and mug in her hands, and then back to her, those large, chocolate eyes staring down at me. "You look like you haven't eaten in days, and you've been sleeping for quite a while, so I thought I'd get you to try to eat something tonight. I made you some soup."

She took a minute to help me sit upright, then stuck a spoon in my face. I took a whiff of the food and gave the girl a glare. "I hope you aren't a bad cook." I could tell I hit a nerve, but she did her best to shrug the comment off.

"I promise you, it's fine. Now eat," she urged.

I eyed the contents on the spoon suspiciously and frowned. Normally, I would have refused and made some rude remark at the imbecile who dared to mock and treat me like a child, but at that point, I felt my stomach begin to rumble in anticipation, almost as if celebrating the fact that I was finally getting to eat real food!

I bit back my pride and leaned forward to consume the contents, the flavors marinating in my mouth a bit before I eventually swallowed. The soup was decent - much better than I'd originally expected, and it was much better than having nothing to eat at all. In fact, I found myself ingesting it pretty quickly. I didn't even realize I was so hungry until after that first bite. The girl smiled triumphantly and then offered me some bread and water. She watched in surprise while I gobbled the bread first before washing it down with the water.

"Wow, you must have been famished to eat that fast!"

"So?"

She tilted her head still wearing that annoying smile on her face. She seems to be intrigued or something. "It's just fascinating is all. I've never seen someone gulp down a meal that quickly, especially a meal of my own."

"Well, I haven't eaten anything in days, remember?"

I saw a blush creep up on her face as the realization hit her. "Yes, that is true. I guess I forgot that little detail." She grabbed the empty bowl and mug and stood up. "It's getting late and I should really let you get back to sleep." With a gentle hand she carefully assisted me and helped me get comfortable on the make-shift bed. "Try to get a good night's sleep."

With a stretch and yawn, I gingerly laid back on the small make-shift bed, and watched as she turned on her heel and disappeared from the room. With the silence that followed, it wasn't long before I found myself slowly but surely drifting back to sleep.


End file.
